Kitchen Table Nightmares
by New Decade
Summary: Calleigh and Eric wake up in an unusual place with unexpected consequences.


Hey everyone! I've decided to try writing another one-shot because it's been awhile since I last wrote one and maybe I'd get some inspiration to start others. For the record, this story and others aren't going to be connected to season 10 or any of the Eric, Calleigh and the kids scenario. I just don't feel like I could write anything related to that season and be happy while doing it, which defeats the purpose of why I write, for the enjoyment. However, I do have some other ideas floating around in my brain, so I'll get those up if I ever get the time to write them.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

The first sound that echoed through the morning wasn't an alarm clock, the sound of a car passing, or even the birds; the first sound that met her ears was her own name being whispered softly. Eric's breath tickled her skin and it only brought her further into consciousness, though she was determined to keep her eyes closed for a little while longer.

"Calleigh," Eric whispered again, brushing his fingers delicately across her cheek, sweeping strands of hair out of her face.

"I'm up," she murmured, reluctantly blinking open her eyes to see the handsome face smiling at her; Eric propped himself up on his elbow and reached over to tenderly caress her cheek. He closed the distance between them to kiss her lips; her tired ones returned it with as much strength as they could muster.

"Is there a reason you woke me up early when we don't have to go to work?" Calleigh questioned, raising an eyebrow. Eric simply adored how she was already attempting to make herself seem threatening when she hadn't been awake five minutes; little did she know the more threatening she tried to appear, the more attractive he found her.

"No," Eric replied with a slight smirk as he bent his head to kiss her neck, pressing his lips along her vein before settling on her pulse. Each time his warm lips touched her skin, the more alive she became; the blood within her circulated faster in her body as her heart sped up. With her mind clearing away of sleep, her senses and observation skills became more alert and she took in their surroundings with mild surprise.

"Eric?" she asked.

"Mm," he mumbled, his lips still preoccupied.

"How did we get under the kitchen table?" Now that she was more attentive, Calleigh could grasp that they were both nude, wrapped in the afghan, and were lying beneath the oak dining table.

Eric lifted his lips and chuckled. "That's a good question."

Their eyes met and they began to laugh at the situation, wondering how a tender kiss on the couch led to a sexual escapade beneath the table. The only logical answer was they must have been so completely engrossed with one another that their destination hadn't been of much interest to them at the time; now, however, it was something they could laugh about shamelessly.

Calleigh sighed quietly as the laughter faded and smiled up at Eric. "I love you."

Eric used one arm to pull her closer into his side, his hand sprawling against the skin of her back, while his fingers on the other hand interlocked with hers. "I love you, too," he replied, his voice soft as she rested her head on his chest, the heat of his bare skin warming her own. They wrapped the afghan more snugly about them, their legs intertwining and their feet poking out of the end of the material.

Calleigh closed her eyes and listened intently to the light thumping of Eric's heart beneath her ear as she felt him smoothing her hair with his hand, his fingers usually lingering on her skin once he passed the locks; his touch was feather light and his fingertips caused goose bumps to erupt over her skin.

"Well, I don't know about you," Eric said, breaking the silence, "but waking up underneath a table is a first for me."

Calleigh opened her eyes and smiled. "Me too…but I kind of like it," she added, ending the sentence with a kiss, pressing one first to his chest then continuing up along his jugular and across his strong jaw before settling on his lips.

She felt Eric's arms wrap around her, gently pulling her body atop of him and managing not to break the kiss. Her body was warm against his and his hands weren't able to resist trailing over silkiness of her skin, starting at her thigh, gradually traveling over her hip and across her back; his touch was teasing, begging for more and she began to shiver as he approached her chest. One of Eric's hands encased the bulge of her breast, his touch light enough to still be teasing yet intense enough to be meaningful, as his other hand found itself tangled in her hair; his lips, however, remained in the same location.

Eric was certain that no matter how much time passed with Calleigh, he would never grow tired of kissing her. The sweet taste of her mouth was one his tongue would gladly devour and the feel of her lips moving in harmony with his was a sensation he was addicted to. The idea of ever kissing a different set was folly; her lips were the only ones that existed in his eyes.

The world very well could have melted around them; the sounds of cars and people outside the house had faded away as they became immersed in their own world; a world they would have gladly lived in forever… a world with no interruption.

The only sounds Calleigh heard were their breathing, her heart beating in her ears as his hand continued to explore her body, the occasional groan of pleasure escaped a set of their lips, and Eric whispering her name; she forgot other sounds existed until they were forced to meet them.

The sudden rapping at their door yanked them out of their solitude; the noise was so loud, sudden and—at this moment—foreign that Calleigh's head jerked up in surprise and she hit her head on the table above her.

"Damn it," she cursed, rolling back to her side and rubbing the throbbing bump that was forming on the back of her head.

"Are you okay?" Eric asked, instantly concerned.

"Yeah," she nodded, though her eyes uncontrollably began to water. "Who'd come over this early?"

"No idea, but maybe if we ignore it they'll go away," he pointed out.

"Our cars are in the driveway, they'll know we're home."

"Your car is in the garage, mine is in the driveway; they'll just think we're gone in your car," Eric whispered in hope that their visitor wouldn't hear any ruckus and would give up.

They strained their ears to listen to more knocks and tried to not make any noise of their own that the person outside could possibly hear.

Calleigh had her back pressed up against Eric's chest, both facing in the direction of the small wall that was the only barrier between the living room and the kitchen; right behind the wall was the front door. They waited a few seconds and were then able to exhale.

"See, nothing to worry about," Eric smiled, kissing the back of her head.

Calleigh turned back to look at him and leaned in to kiss him, hoping to pick up where they left off.

"How's your head?" he mumbled against her lips.

She rolled her eyes; it was so typical of him to be concerned about a minor bump when she was attempting to seduce him. "It's nothing a little distraction can't fix," she purred, gripping his shoulders and rolling until she was on her back and he was hovering above her, the afghan sliding off of them in the process.

"What distraction did you have in mind?" he asked, kissing the base of her throat then slowly moving downwards into the valley between her breasts.

Calleigh was about to reply when they heard the jingling of keys and they froze.

"They have a key," she breathed as they heard the lock click.

They both knew they were trapped; the second whoever it was stepped into the foyer, they would be in plain sight and their mind would jump to the only logical solution; there would be no other way to explain why they were nude with a discarded afghan at their under the kitchen table.

They crawled out from the table as quickly as they could, hoping in vain to reach the bedroom before their uninvited guest saw them, but they knew it was no use and Calleigh grabbed the afghan and they attempted to conceal themselves as best they could.

"Hello?" the voice of Eric's sister Katrina called as she came over the threshold; Calleigh's cheeks and neck instantly redden. She passed the wall and came into their line of vision; if she turned her head to the right she would see them too. They tried to edge further away, but knew there was no means of escaping the inevitable humiliation of being huddled against one another with the feeble afghan as their only form of protection.

After knocking and no receiving an answer, Katrina had assumed her brother and Calleigh were still asleep and decided just to use her key and drop off a dish Calleigh accidentally left at her house when they had dinner a few nights ago.

She turned to the right and was utterly stunned by the sight, to the extent she almost dropped the pan in shock. The image before her would be permanently burned into her mind forever; she saw Eric and Calleigh barely a foot away from the kitchen table, a black blanket pathetically attempting to shield certain parts from her. Calleigh held the fabric over her breasts and stared at the ground, blushing furiously; Eric managed to wrap the remaining material partially around his waist to over a specific area, seeming determined not to look at his sister. Katrina felt her face grow hot and she rolled her lips, wanting badly to look away but unable to avert her eyes due to shock.

"I-I," she stammered. "I just—I came to drop this off….But I see you're preoccupied—I mean distracted, I mean….I'll just go and—I shouldn't have intruded, I'll just let you guys get back to bed—I mean sleeping, or—." She broke off, somehow finally able to stop the string of unfortunate words and phrases, and turned around, intending to leave, but realizing the pan was still in her hands. Katrina, almost reluctantly, turned back and placed the dish on the end of the table.

"Yeah, sorry. But I'll get going now; you guys have fun, I mean, don't have fun, but have a nice day. I mean, have fun because that's part of the point. Not that I'm—." Katrina realized if she remained any long the word vomit would continue and proceed to get worse; she wasn't going to make this situation any more awkward and made a beeline for the door. Seconds later they heard tires squeal away from the house.

Calleigh groaned and let her head fall into her hand. "That was…that was just fantastic," she muttered sarcastically.

"It could have been worse," he pointed out, attempting to sound casual.

"Oh yeah? Enlighten me?" Calleigh demanded, still holding the afghan securely to her chest, despite the fact the danger had passed.

"Well, she could have brought the kids with her," Eric said, shuddering at the very thought. "Or it could have been my parents."

Calleigh cringed at the idea of the two Catholic, saint-like couple walking in to witness the scene of their youngest child and his girlfriend practically naked before them; she felt her face get red again.

"You're blushing," Eric observed; Calleigh looked up and was appalled to see a grin forming on his face.

"Eric, you're sister isn't an idiot, she knows there's a reason we are standing here like _this_." Calleigh gestured to their closeness and how the afghan was positioned around them. "How else am I going to react?"

"I thought it was kind of funny," he confessed sheepishly; Calleigh could hear the chuckle rumbling in his chest. Calleigh didn't find this quite fair that he got to laugh about this when she felt mortified; she decided she'd simply have to remedy that.

"Would you have liked to have walked in on your sisters?" Calleigh asked, raising an eyebrow.

Suddenly the images of all three of his sisters and their husbands, Horatio included, flooded into his mind before he could stop them and his chuckle morphed into a hum of disapproval.

"That's what I thought," Calleigh said a little smugly before sighing and looking at themselves. "Can we get dressed now?" She hoped all their clothes were still by the couch and hadn't managed to form a trail through the house.

"We could….Or," Eric wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled on the material hard enough for it to slip from her hands and land on the floor at their feet. "I can continue distracting you," he offered.

Calleigh raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You can't be serious."

"I'm always serious," he murmured seductively, leaning down to cover her lips with his, attempting to make her forget about the mild interruption named Katrina. His fingers danced down her back, creating lanes of fire as they trailed across her already burning skin, and she didn't want to admit how easily she could fall back into his distraction. His lips were dangerously sweet against hers and as his tongue infiltrated in to explore her mouth, Calleigh felt the embarrassment of the situation start to ebb away and she oh-so badly wanted to take Eric in her arms and allow him to distract her over and over again.

But her conscience was still rested on Katrina and the astonished look that had appeared on her face when she had entered; Calleigh couldn't seem to shake it. Carmen constantly told her stories of Eric when he was a "little boy" and now Calleigh could only think about Katrina knowing him as that innocent child, though his sister was well aware that things had changed as they grew up. Still, it must've been uncomfortable to see her younger brother in such an intimate position and with a woman who she had grown to love as a sister.

Calleigh felt Eric's hands travel lower down her body, softly caressing her skin as they went. She could feel her ability to resist weakening and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold off for so much longer; there was one opportunity standing to fox this.

"I'll make you a deal," she sighed, leaning out of him, stopping his hands from further descent and stepping back.

"Okay, what's that?" he asked cooperatively, though he was not fond of her walking out of his arms; she reached the counter and picked up the phone, passing it to Eric.

"Call your sister, make sure she isn't scarred," Calleigh ordered, using the authoritative voice she commonly used at work.

"Okay. Then?" Eric questioned, curious as to how this bargain would end.

"Then _maybe_ I'll be in the bed room waiting for you to distract me some more," she said with a devilish wink; at that, Calleigh could tell from the look in his eye, he wouldn't refuse the agreement. "But you have to promise me something else first?"

"Mm?"

Calleigh snaked her arms around his neck, bringing her face as close to his as possible before sighing. "Let's try not to end up under the table ever again."

"Deal," Eric agreed. "But maybe if we were on _top _of the table-."

"Quit pushing your luck, Delko," she warned, dropping her arms and walking in the direction of their bedroom.

Calleigh could feel Eric's eyes following her as she moved towards their bedroom. She opened the door and saw her black silk robe on the bed; she grabbed it and slid it on, wanting to feel unexposed for a few minutes.

She sat on the bed and sighed, trying not to relive the memory of what just occurred, trying not to think about how ridiculous she and Eric must have looked or she how awkward the next Thanksgiving would be if the rest of the family ever caught wind of this.

Eric returned with the phone no longer in hand and boxers pulled back up. "She's fine and she said as long as we burn that afghan, she'll never speak of it again."

"Burn the afghan? That's not a bad idea."

Eric chuckled and came over to her, placing his hands on either side of her body. "Are you okay?"

Calleigh gave him a tiny smile and nodded. "We're going to laugh about this someday, right?"

"Definitely," he assured her as he leaned to tenderly touch her lips with his own. "Now, about your end of the deal…."

"Hey, I said _maybe_," she teasingly reminded him, her words slightly mumbling against his lips; Eric leaned out to playfully narrow his eyes at her.

"You're not going to make this easy are you?" he assumed.

"You're the one who gave her the key," Calleigh pointed out.

"You're the one who left the pan at her house," Eric rebutted.

Calleigh gave him the dirtiest glare she could muster; so he wanted to play that way, did he?

"Well, none of this would have happened if you had just let us watch the movie last night," Calleigh remarked, attempting not to smile. "We could have had nice movie night like most people, but no, you had to get all seductive and ruin it."

Eric tried to repress his laughter, but it wasn't an easy task; she had no idea just how adorable she was pretending to be mad. "Well, you didn't seem to think it was ruined last night…or when you first woke up."

"You mean when you woke me up," she reminded him; her lips weren't able to hide her smile anymore. "But I guess the word 'ruin' is a little bit harsh."

"I agree, because, quite frankly," he paused to kiss the corner of her mouth, "I thought last night was pretty amazing."

"Yeah," she agreed. "It was."

As his lips met hers again, Calleigh decided to at least attempt to push this incident out of her mind and keep her half of the bargain; she allowed Eric to take her in his arms and travel with him to the center of the bed. His hands skillfully undid her robe and slide it off in one fluid motion, unveiling her flawless body before him. His lips began to explore her body, softly kissing every inch of her and with each kiss he heard Calleigh moan just a little. He knew he had her hooked and nothing he said would be able to stop the direction they were heading; this knowledge alone made him brave enough to ask her.

"Cal?" he asked as he kissed the base of her throat.

"Mm?" she sighed in reply.

"Can we at least consider doing the table thing again?"

To that Calleigh couldn't help but roll her eyes and chuckle a little. "Maybe if we change the locks."


End file.
